The Gift of Silk
by a girl with a golden back
Summary: Kendall/Jo smut-ish


"Honey, I'm home," Kendall announced as he entered the small apartment, his mouth curving around the syllables to make his voice sound like something straight out of a fifties sitcom. As he pulled the door closed behind him with one hand, his free hand tucked an elaborately wrapped pink box behind his back.

Jade green eyes quickly scanned the living room and kitchen in search of his fiancée, but no sign of Jo could be found. As he made his way over to the couch, he could hear her familiar voice call out from their bedroom.

"Be there in a sec!"

Kendall placed the box on the coffee table in front of him, his fingers attempting to fluff up the pale pink bow before Jo entered the room. As soon as he noticed her standing in the hallway, working a towel through her damp dirty blonde locks, his hands darted behind his back. His lips instinctively curved upwards in a grin as soon as his gaze met hers, and his expression became instantly mirrored across her soft features.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked casually as she plopped down onto the beige sofa cushion beside him, still rigorously trying to towel dry her hair.

"It was fine, just the usual," he chuckled slightly, folding his hands in his lap. "I got you a surprise." His eyes subtly shifted towards the box on the coffee table, and Jo was quick to follow his gaze, her pruny hands reaching for the gift.

As the box rested in her lap, her fingers absentmindedly tugging at the bow, her doe brown stare lingered along the ceiling as she mentally racked her mind. It wasn't her birthday, nor was it their anniversary or any other romantic holiday, so she was clueless as to what this box could contain. Though Kendall was spontaneous, it wasn't like him to think to get her something out of the blue like this.

There was only one way to find out.

The ribbon was removed with ease, falling to the cream-colored carpet beneath her bare feet. At first, her fingers attempted to gently pull the wrapping paper from the box, trying her best to keep it all in one neat piece, but halfway through the process, she gave up, immediately tearing the pink paper to shreds as frantically as a little girl on Christmas morning.

Kendall's eyes were transfixed on her, waiting to gauge her reaction as she lifted the lid of the box open slowly. It was a bit of a risky gift, but he had never been the type not to push the envelope or test how much he could get away with.

Cradled in hot pink tissue paper laid a pale pink silken lingerie set, and as soon as Jo's deep brown eyes took every inch of it in, a flicker of suggestion played across her chocolate irises, accompanied by a raise of her eyebrow.

The gift was a result of an impromptu trip to a specialty store with his three best friends. Now that they were all eighteen, venturing into a sex shop seemed like an adventurous rite of passage, even though they were still too immature to walk past some of the merchandise without cracking a grin. Though a bit overwhelming, it was a bold new world, and Kendall couldn't help but want to explore a little more, but he knew that it wasn't his fiancée's style. Jo was more traditional, a hopeless romantic, and as hard as he tried to visualize it, Kendall just couldn't imagine her wanting to participate in any of his buried fantasies.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully while his stare stayed trained on his knees.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip briefly as she nodded her head, causing droplets of water to cascade from her hair down her shoulders. "I'll go try it on right now," she said, flashing him a mischievous smile before darting off into the bathroom with the box in hand.

As soon as Jo was out of earshot, Kendall uttered a sigh of relief as he sank back into the couch cushion, halfheartedly raking a hand through his own dirty blonde locks.

It took her a suspiciously lengthy amount of time to reemerge from the depths of the apartment, and he could feel his heart began to thud anxiously in his chest. Kendall had never considered himself a nervous guy, but no matter how comfortable he felt around Jo, she still had that silly way of keeping him on the edge of his seat. It wasn't long before the boy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jo?" he called her name out tenderly as he slowly moved through the hallway, unable to hide the slight hints of concern that tugged at his voice.

As he reached the bedroom, he could hear her fumbling around in the adjoining bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute," her voice responded serenely.

Kendall took a seat on the edge of the bed, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jeans as his thumbs grazed along the bulky denim seam.

A stream of light peeked through the cracked door, and it was the waver of her shadow against the beige carpet, the way her silhouette blocked out that sliver of warmth, that made his breath hitch in his throat. With Jo, it was more about the anticipation of the act than the actual act in itself. Though she was an actress, her art didn't go to her head, causing her to be overly dramatic about every little thing, but it allowed her to be more in touch with her own emotions, to be more in control of each slight movement her body made.

The way those brown eyes gazed up at him from beneath her lush lashes, filled with mock innocence and earnest devotion, sent chills up his spine. His eyes traversed the length of her body as she leaned casually in the doorway, her hair falling in loose waves down her shoulders, still damp from the shower. The soft, lightly tanned skin of her stomach was exposed, the dark mole above her navel drawing his attention for a second. It was a small imperfection that made the whole of her beauty that much more real to him, made her more than just a photoshopped poster tacked up on his closet door.

The lingerie was more like the ribbon than the actual gift, the smallest finishing touch that pulled it all together. The pale pink silk was the perfect complement to the creamy tone of her skin, and her lips curled into a faint smile. Her cheeks flushed peach, and a hint of bashfulness softened her deep stare as she waited to hear his response, but for a moment, Kendall's forwardness escaped him. His lips fumbled for the right words to describe the feelings welling up inside him, but each word that rose to the forefront of his thoughts seemed to pale in comparison to the vision that stood in front of him.

"You…you look gorgeous, sweetie," he said as his eyes widened, still trying to soak every inch of her in. He thought that maybe if he stared hard enough or long enough, this moment would become perfectly etched in his memory, resilient to the fade and wear that time could cause.

Her lashes batted coyly as she slowly made her way over to the bed.

"You really think so?" she asked softly. Her thumbs ran across the tiny pink bows at the base of each strap.

"Mhm," he nodded, longing to reach out and touch her slender frame, but he refrained from doing so. For once, he wanted to slow things down, to let Jo take control. A part of him needed to know that she wanted him just as much as he did her.

"Thanks, honey. It was so sweet of you to think of me," her voice whispered in his ear, as smooth and as sweet as honey as she lingered beside him, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze as she lowered her body down carefully to straddle him.

Kendall's hands rested along the small of her back, his arms supporting her weight as he smiled up at her. As Jo tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, their eyes locked for a moment, just a brief moment in time, and that was when Kendall really realized that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

The scent of her green apple shampoo flooded his nostrils as she leaned over to kiss him, the dirty blonde locks cascading forward like a curtain around their faces, hiding them away from the outside world because for that lapse in time, all they needed was each other. Everything else seemed blurred like a distant daydream from a lifetime ago.

Their lips melted and blurred into one another, warmth radiating from their bodies with each movement that passed between them. Kendall's lips enveloped Jo's lower lip, tugging at it gently and causing her to deepen the kiss. His hands ran up her stomach, his fingers trailing along her exposed ribcage as his tongue flicked along the roof of her mouth.

Between the two of them, each of these motions came naturally, and though Kendall's hands cupping her breasts was practically second nature, Jo's throat still uttered a soft moan at the familiar pressure. Her back arched subtly, grinding her hips lightly into his lap. The golden-haired boy backed away from his lover's body for an instant, casually pulling his red t-shirt up over his head and shoulders.

Jo's smooth hands hovered over the planes of his chest, applying subtle force to his shoulders, gesturing for him to lie back on the bed.

Kendall obliged, his blonde locks forming a makeshift crown above his head against the white down comforter.

The view of the sun sinking into the Los Angeles city skyline, beams peeking from in between the skyscrapers and palm trees, provided the perfect backdrop for the occasion, the evening sky in its array of jasmines and tangerines just beyond their reach.

Kendall's eyes seemed to glow in the lowlights as he gazed up at Jo lustfully. Her fingers lingered along the waistband of his jeans, tugging gently just to tease him before slipping beneath the denim, her delicate touch skimming over the coarse curls at the base of his abdomen. As she unfastened his jeans, her syrupy stare bore into him, her eyes refusing to blink or stray for a second as she nestled the button loose and eased down the zipper.

He wriggled out of his jeans, desperate to feel the cool air against his thighs, and Jo helped him pull them down to his knees until he was able to kick the denim from his legs effortlessly. The contrasting sensations of the crisp air against his newly exposed legs and the humid warmth of Jo's bare skin against his as she lied against him, Her lips dragged along the length of his neck, stimulating the skin with a variety of soft kisses and harsh love bites. Even the tiniest touch made Kendall's body writhe slightly beneath hers, so unaccustomed to letting her take the reins, but he was realizing with each kiss and each touch that it wasn't so bad to just let go.

His hands began to reach behind her back, wanting nothing more than to unleash her breasts from the pink stretches of silk that held them firmly in place, but Jo was already a step ahead of him. Her fingers brushed against his knuckles, unclasping the two hooks swiftly in one fluid motion, letting the fabric fall from her shoulders in a series of slow shimmies. Kendall had to resist the urge to automatically latch onto her breast, instead only allowing his finger to trail lightly down the center of her chest, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His back rose up off of the bed to meet her, his lips pressing into the delicate patch of skin that made up the valley between her two breasts. Jo's fingers threaded through his hair, her nails raking against his scalp as his lips wandered to her breast, enveloping her nipple as his tongue flicked against her skin. Each of his most pleasurable movements were rewarded by the enthralling pain of Jo's fingers yanking clumps of his hair in their grip.

As his lips pulled at her skin, his hand slipped between them, softly stroking her through the silk. Even with the material separating his touch from the warmth of her skin, Kendall could still feel the slight dampness beneath his palm as he rubbed her more harshly, causing her hips to buck suddenly against him.

His hoarse laugh reverberated against her skin for a moment before he collapsed back onto the mattress, the remnants of a dimpled grin still plastered to his lips. His eyes watched the ceiling fan revolve above them as Jo slowly removed his boxers. The fact that she was getting such a kick out of taking the lead only fueled Kendall's desire more, to see just how badly she wanted him didn't waste any time in going to his head.

Her warm breath floated in waves along the length of his cock, causing his muscles to twitch as her hands held his hips firmly in place. Kendall could feel his jaw begin to drop, leaving his mouth agape as he felt the hot, wet sensation of her mouth engulfing him, her tongue circling the tip in short, quick laps, flicking against the slit, eliciting a coarse groan from the body beneath her. There was the tempting slide of her tongue along the underside of his cock, wavering in places, the varied movements pulling Kendall over the edge.

Her name pried at the hollow recesses of his throat, propelling forward as she took him deeper, at the tip of his tongue as she hummed serenely around his cock. It wasn't until he felt her gag reflex tighten around him that he called out to her, his voice cracking at the seams around the two letters, the single syllable.

The constant tighten and release caused his muscles to clench, the boiling white hot sensation of pleasure beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach as his fingers gripped the ripples of the sheet beneath him in an effort to steady himself before the inevitable.

Her lips never left his skin as he came.

Afterwards, she quickly wiped her mouth on a fistful of crumpled bed sheet, the corner of her lips curved upwards in a sweet smile while suggestion lingered in her brown bedroom eyes.

Kendall had no words, only a crooked grin and bliss flooding his jade-colored eyes.


End file.
